Dating Advice
by purpleglittercarlosanddualt3ks
Summary: femboss/johnny junior bleongs to kikiyo hatake review please thanks rated m for cursing and my ocs general temper and level of stupidity
1. Chapter 1

_**Dating Advice**_

** A/N:I know my last story was bad,but I want to try again. basic bold means thoughts italics means text. **

Sara Corbin marshal poked her head from under her covers in her bedroom at purgatory. she had woken up to her cell phone blaring Aisha's ringtone into her face. _girl day need advice bout something sensitive have to promise no tellin johnny. -isha. _Sara ,or Corbin as everyone called her well other than boss. Corbin wiggled out of her large plush bed to stumble to her bathroom. after jumping into the shower she wiped the fog of the mirror she stared at her face. laughing as she remembered what her mom always told her. "**always make a funny face in the mirror or you'll never remember to smile" **her mother always told her after bath time. laughing at the memory Corbin brushed out her long blond white and purple hair slipping two bobby pins in to her hair behind her ears to keep it out of her face. she brushed a bit of makeup over her face and lined her big brown eyes with purple eyeliner. Corbin walked into her room to hunt for clothes.

"what the fuck am i gonna wear?!" Corbin thought out loud. Corbin dove into her huge closet looking for something to wear. she pulled out her purple pink and silver bikini top and faded blue denim at herself in her full length mirror she gave the outfit an okay and pulled on her custom-made hi-top nikes purple with silver and gold scrolling and pink and white glitter in the clear rubber soles.

"somethings missing hmm maybe ill borrow something from one of the boys or shaundi. Corbin mumbled to herself grabbing her wallet and leaving her room.

"johnny im goin to the mall with isha and shaundi can i raid your clothes?" Corbin yelled down the stairs to her best friend johnny gat.

"sorry boss all my stuffs in the washer." johnny called back apologetically. **hmm ill raid Carlos stuff then. **Corbin thought walking down the hall to Carlos room. Corbin knocked on his door and had to stifle a laugh at Carlos hair and face after he crawled out of bed.

"can i steal a shirt from you?" Corbin asked a sleepy Carlos

"ya sure boss come on." Carlos called as he walked back into his room. opening his closet for Corbin and pulling out a purple and gold short sleeve baseball jersey with the number 13 on it. handing it to Corbin she inspected it and pulled it on turning to Carlos silently asking if it looked good.

"it looks good boss if you wanna steal it." Carlos said as boss spun around to look at her whole outfit.

"thanks Carlos ill see you later i gotta go get shaundi." boss yelled bolting out of the room to shaundi's. after sneaking into the room like a ninja Corbin screamed attack and jump head first onto shaundi's bed making the poor stoner girl jolt awake so fast she fell out of it.

"boss you're a bitch!" shaundi screamed so loud all of purgatory cringed.

"you love me though, get dressed we goin to the mall with esha." Corbin said smiling as she rolled onto shaundi's floor from the bed. shaundi pulled herself up off the floor shaking her head and smiling at boss the girl was one hell of a crazed up little fruit loop. chuckling shaundi pulled out her clothes for today. pulling on her purple pants and black top and throwing on a pair of sneakers good for shopping. she grabbed her phone wallet and house keys. shaundi poked boss in the head with toe of her sneaker.

"come on ya fruit-loop time to go." Corbin bounced up and raced out to the car whipping past Carlos and johnny almost knocking them over.

"you ever notice she acts like a dog goin for a ride in the car?" johnny asked Carlos softly. Carlos could only nod as the most frightening woman in Stillwater dove into her new purple silver and gold swindle yelling like a spoiled little girl for shaundi to hurry the fuck up. **dios mio what did i get myself into joining this sicopata? **Carlos just shook his head and walked off the get some breakfast.

the ride to Aisha and Johnny's house was silent minus boss singing and dancing in her seat. Corbin dove over shaundi to hit the car horn blasting it to tell isha they were here. she came running out the door in a white tank dark blue jeans and silver kitten heels.

"hey isha where we goin?"shaundi asked from the driver's seat trying very**very** hard not to hit Corbin and yell to get her to stop poking her ribs.

"the mall hon where else?" isha said as she slapped Corbin's hands away from shaundi's side. Aisha did not want to die for real drove off to the mall laughing and singing to the radio.

after spending four long hours following Aisha into only three stores! shaundi and Corbin fell into a booth in the food court in the mall.

"owwwwwwie shaundi my fuckin legs hurt." Corbin whined to shaundi who could only nod in agreement dropping the crap load of bags she was holding to the floor. just then Aisha came back and dropped two big bags of Freckle Bitch's in front of them sitting down shes laughed at Corbin and shaundi as they shared a look and tore through the bags shoving food into their mouths.

"girls manners besides i need your advice on something." Aisha said smiling at her best girlfriends.

"whats up isha?"corbin asked with her mouth full.

"i swear if you say something like last time you needed our advice for Johnny's birthday ill stab out my eardrums isha." shaundi whined.

"i think im in love with someone else guys and i know johnny is too." Aisha blurted out cringing waiting for Corbin to dive over the table to kill her for wanting to leave her best frightened her more when shaundi growled and Corbin put down her food and demand "who." in the scariest and most unstable sounding tone Aisha ever heard her have.


	2. Chapter 2

"who am i in love with or who Johnny's in love with?" isha asked tensing when Corbin and shaundi growled "both." at the same time.

Aisha sighed and started a long explanation of finding out johnny was in love with someone else when they got married and how she wa starting to fall for someone now.

"i don't know who Johnny's in love with but he's always saying to himself 'she didnt love you then she's not going to love you now.' at first i wanted to pretend he was talking about me but it's getting worse and I don't want him to be miserable. so im going to let him go." isha said sadly.

that doesn't tell who you're in love with." Corbin snarled out. their jaws dropped when isha mumbled out Carlos name and blushed like mad.

"were goin back to the house and you are talking to johnny and Carlos got it?!" Corbin snarled teeth bared like a wolf ready to rip apart its prey. shaundi nodded in agreement sending out a quick text to gat Carlos and pierce_: meetin at the house be there in an hour hide anything can use to kill from boss bdc -shaunds._(a/n bdc=bad drama comin')

back at purgatory Corbin sat in her favorite chair looking more frightening than a starved tiger(lol saints row three humor). the boys came in to see Corbin and shaundi glaring at Aisha which had johnny worried that his best friend and wife were fighting. Carlos took one look at Corbin and shaundi and went to the bar he came back with their favorite drink a vodka dosed shirley temple cherry included. Corbin and shaundi smiled and pulled Carlos to sit next to them.

"sit guys less you want to fall when you hear this ones story." Corbin growled flicking her hand in the direction of Aisha. the boys sat down and look to Aisha and then to Corbin who just arched her eyebrow at Aisha. isha sighed and started the same explanation as before.

"im in love with someone else johnny and i know you love someone else too and a big part of loving someone is letting them go so im leaving you johnny so you can be with the person you really love and i can too." Aisha blurted out.

"why don't you tell them who it is that you're hurting our best friend to be with?" Corbin growled smirking.

"Carlos." Aisha mumbled again. Carlos looked up like he just zoned in because he did then when he understood his eyes popped wide and he dove behind Corbin begging johnny not to kill him he didn't know about isha liking him. rambling that he has a girlfriend named junior that he grew up with.

"im not gonna kill you Carlos i know you didn't do anything besides bossed skin me if i hurt you."johnny said quietly staring at the floor then looking up at Corbin who looked at him silently telling him shes here for him. "well come on boss let's go to the house so i can get my stuff and bring it home." johnny sighed. Corbin pulled Carlos and shaundi with them to Aisha's house while she sat there crying because of what shed done.

when everyone got back to purgatory Aisha was gone. pierce told them she went to see her little sister. Carlos shaundi and Corbin helped johnny with his stuff to the room he kept across from Corbin's.

after everything was said and done Carlos shaundi pierce johnny and Corbin were laid out on the roof of the mission house drinking staring at the stars and talking. Carlos rolled onto his stomach and looked at johnny."so who have you been in love with this whole time man that you didn't even tell any of us?" Carlos asked arching his eyebrow.

"a sweet strange crazy girl named Sara." johnny sighed. "shed never love me she could have anyone in the world." he ranted

"shut up johnny she does love you fucker." Corbin laughed and leaned over to kiss johnny and jump up pulling him up with her. "let's go do something fun."Corbin said excitedly.

"let's go to the arcade." shaundi suggested picking herself up off the floor after Carlos and pierce."long as i can bring andy with us ." shaundi half-assed asked.

"sure Carlos why don't you and pierce call your girls and have them meet us there?" Corbin asked them while the went down stairs to get coats wallets and phones. Carlos called his girlfriend junior while shaundi called andy and pierce called his girl Carly.

"Corbin can we talk a minute before we go while their busy?" johnny asked pulling Corbin into a dark alcove.

"whats wrong?"Corbin asked worriedly

"i really like you and i know i love you but why didn't you ever tell me corb ive wanted to be with you from the moment i met you when you didn't respond i just thought you didn't like me that's why i settled for aisha."johnny said looking ready to cry. corbin wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips sweetly.

"we could spend all night arguing bout all the lost hints and mixed messages we've given each other or we could be happy were finally together and i like the last option personally babe."corbin said smiling at johnny. pulling johnny to the cars they all climbed into Corbin's swindle laughing and singing after midnight by blink 182 at the top of their lungs.

at the arcade they played a few games waiting for junior andy and Carly. Carly and andy got there getting introduced and disappearing with shaundi Corbin and pierce when johnny asked if he could talk to Carlos alone.

"whats up johnny?" Carlos asked nervously

"i need a way to be hopelessly romantic for Corbin I don't want our relationship to be I like you let's get together and I don't put any work into getting her." johnny said hurriedly worried he sounded stupid.

"oh well why don't you do little things that seem random but that form a plan in your head take her to see her favorite movie sing her a song she likes go racing with her take her and her mom out to lunch get in an arts and craft war with her cause that's fun as all hell." he said thinking and fixing his beanie.

"itll take me forever to do all of those." johnny said whining

"then just do some of them man like the movie and song idea those wont take you long then just do the others as you guys stay together." Carlos said simply.

"yeah that sounds good thanks carlos."johnny said thinking of what to watch and sing to her.

"no problem man im goin to look for junior." he said running off. (quick pov change junior pov) I walked into the arcade, hoping to see Carlos and the others. 'I hope I look okay.' I thought. I had on a short crossed black top, purple fingerless gloves, a short purple and black skirt with a chain and a pair of black knee-high Victorian boots. I also had a pair of black cat ears on my head. I know it's silly to out in public with them but they were just so cute! I roamed the arcade until I found Carlos. He was playing Skeeball. I walked over to him. When Carlos saw me he smiled. "Hey Chica." He greeted, kissing me on the cheek. A blushed showed itself on my tan skin.

"You were having fun without me." I gave a pout. He shrugged. "Nice ears." He chuckled, pulling on the right cat ear. "Screw you." I said. I looked around. I found Shaundi, Johnny, Corbin and Peirce. "I thought Aisha would have been here too." I said. Aisha used to baby sit me a lot. I liked being around. He looked at the floor for a second. "Let's just say there are problems with Aisha right now." He said. "What kind of problems?" I asked, wanting to know. He sighed and started explaining the whole thing to me. "So she's not in love with Johnny. She's in love with you." I said. He nodded. I looked up at him. "Do you have a pocket knife or something?" I asked.

"Why do you need that for?" He asked. "I'm gonna kill Eesh." I said bluntly. "Don't." He said. "Why not? She-" Carlos cut me off by pressing his lips on mine. "Don't worry about it." He said. "But-" He cuts me off with a kiss again. I looked at him and grinned. "Are you gonna kiss me every time I start talking?" I asked. "Maybe." He said with a grin. "I guess I'm gonna be talkin' more." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. He kissed me again, but with more passion. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yo, we came here to have fun, not watch you two make out the whole night." Johnny said. I turned and saw his hand on Corbin's hip. "Good to see you too Johnny." I said. He raised an eyebrow. "We've met before?" He asked. "No. Carlos told me all about you and Corbin." I said. I put my hand out in front of Johnny. "I'm Junior Rubilia." I said. "Nice to meet you." He said, takeing my hand. "I'm sorry about Eesh by the way." I said. He avoided eye contact for a while and Corbin gave an evil glare. Carlos grabbed my shoulders and took me towards another part of the arcade. "Well, you two have fun. We'll be over here." Carlos said quickly.

the next day johnny had everything set up to woo Corbin. _corb meet me in my room wanna watch a special movie with you. _as johnny texted Corbin he set up nightmare before christmas on the dvd player. when Corbin came in he pulled her on to the bed and hit play.

"i know how mush you love this movie i wanted to watch it with you."johnny said as he kissed Corbin's nose.

" awwwww johnny you're a sweetheart thank you." Corbin said lovingly as she cuddled up against johnny. near the end of the movie johnny started to sing lifting Corbin chin to look it to her eyes.

_My dearest friend,  
If you don't mind  
I'd like to join you by your side  
Where we could gaze into the stars  
And sit together now and forever  
For it is plain as anyone could see  
We're simply meant to be_

after the song finished johnny kissed Corbin sweetly whispering i love you against her lips.


End file.
